This invention relates to the swim fins, particularly the open foot pocket kind swim fins provided with heel strap secured at both sides of the pocket for the foot, and more particularly it relates to a buckle and pin system for the fastening of the strap to the swim fin itself.
Many combinations for swim fins of such kind are known in the art.
Apart from the kind of the buckle function itself, in the most part of the fins with open foot pocket of more recent kind, the connection between heel strap and swim fin is realized by a couple of pins protruding at both sides of the swim fin foot pocket, and normally made integral with it, and an opening formed on an element of the buckle. This connection is, for utilization convenience, pivoting around said pin, nevertheless such a characteristic may present also some disadvantages. For instance, the buckle, when the strap is not worn on the heel, may slip under the foot pocket, and may be accidentally crushed, with a consequent damage, which may consist into the deformation or the complete breaking of the buckle itself.
Scope of the present invention is a swim fin in which the connection between buckle and swim fin is free from the above mentioned drawbacks, even though it remains of practical and simple application.
Therefore, object of this invention is a swim fin provided with buckle to secure the heel strap to the open foot pocket swim fin, such a swim fin being provided with a pin provided with an enlarged mushroom-shape head at both sides of the foot pocket, and said buckle being provided with an opening, said pin and said opening being coupled for the connection of the buckle to the swim fin, characterized by the fact that said pin presents a radial tooth which cooperates with abutment elements protruding from the perimeter of the opening of the buckle, such a tooth being positioned on the pin in such a position that the rotation downwards would result hindered beyond a certain point of the buckle with respect to the pin.
Advantageously the abutment elements of the buckle are elastic, so to enable an easy engagement and disengagement of the buckle.
According to a further embodiment, said opening of the buckle has a not round perimeter, which allows to limit, in cooperation with said tooth of the pin, even the rotation of the buckle upwards with respect to the pin.